


Cuddling Prompts 08. Reluctantly

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Tony is Only Too Happy to Provide One, Comfort, Gen, Hugs, No Matter What He Tells Himself, Pre-Relationship, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen's exhausted and in need of a friend but nobody apart from Tony seems to realize that.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	Cuddling Prompts 08. Reluctantly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! This is a day late because... well, I came home from work yesterday evening, went to bed and that was it for me. But that means that Day 9, the direct continuation of this, will be posted in a few more hours. So: Yay?

Tony didn’t want to, he really didn’t. Apart from a few harsh words there hadn’t been any contact between the asshole wizard and him since the day Thanos was finally dead and gone for good. A couple of accusations, a rather one-sided screaming match where Tony let out his frustrations of the last few decades of his life and a rather withdrawn Strange asshole who had taken the verbal abuse with a stoic face and barely any reaction. Apart from a cold “there was no other way”. The memory alone made Tony’s blood boil all over again.

But… there was more to Strange than the asshole persona he projected almost as skillfully as Tony himself. Looking at him right now, exhausted after using his magic to save the Avenger’s collective asses, he was just a man. A man who looked rather more beat-down than he should, considering the had just saved the day and a ton of people. Instead of taking his well-deserved praises and thanks he was huddling as far away as possible from all the others, wrapped up in his mysterious Cloak and looking rather miserable.

And nobody but Tony even _looked_ into his direction. It was unfair. Everything in Tony screamed to get his ass over there and ask the guy if he was okay. He once again checked if anyone else was available to do it but no. As always, the unpleasant task fell to him.

_Let’s get this over with_, he told himself. “Hey, Strange!” he wanted to call. “Hey, Stephen, you okay?” came out of his mouth instead. He could have kicked himself but the surprised and wary way the man looked up told Tony that he’d said the right thing for once.

“Tony?”

He sounded so small and almost broken that all misgivings fled in a heartbeat. “What’s wrong?” Tony noticed how his voice got automatically lower and more soothing, just like it had done back on Titan, years ago. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

A shake of the head. “Just exhausted,” Stephen whispered. “This,” he vaguely gestured around, “took a lot out of me.” It had, he looked like hell, something Tony hadn’t really noticed before.

Tony had seen him do more with less aftereffects. Hell, the guy was even shivering, despite it being rather warm. _Cold or shock? _Tony asked himself, already moving. “Hey, don’t collapse here. It’s gonna be hell on your back.” Stephen just watched him lethargically as he sat down beside him. _Fuck it,_ Tony decided after moment. Why not?

There wasn’t any protest as he put an arm around Stephen’s too thin waist and gently drew him closer. There wasn’t one when Tony shifted them around and put his other arm around him. There was barely any reaction when Tony finally embraced him fully. Finally, after some moments of tense waiting, Stephen took a deep breath and relaxed into the hold.

“Sorry.” Tony could barely hear him speak, despite their nearness.

“Shh. Don’t be. We all need this from time to time. That’s what friends are here for.” Funny, he’d never even thought about Stephen in a friendly way but now he couldn’t imagine to not want to comfort the man when he needed it.

There were no more words. Tony watched the sun set, while Stephen shivered in his arms and calmed himself down from whatever horrors haunted his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here]().


End file.
